Home from the Sea
by geekmama
Summary: Jack SparrowMolly Hatter OFC, who were first seen together in Drabbles of the Caribbean 4.


_A little more Jack Sparrow/Molly Hatter (who were first seen together in Drabbles of the Caribbean #4), written for Jenthegypsy on her natal day. Many thanks to Hereswith for editing.  
_

* * *

**_Home from the Sea _**

"Mistress Hatter! The _Pearl_! She's comin' into the harbor."

Molly Hatter gasped with joy, instantly forgiving young Daniel for bursting in the shop's door with a bang and a jangle of bells and startling her near out of her wits. "Oh! Oh, Danny, that's marvelous news! Thank you!"

She handed the boy a silver penny. He gave a gap-toothed grin and was off again -- down to the docks, no doubt, for the _Pearl_ was always a sight to behold, relict of an earlier day, yet preternaturally fast and most fearsome in aspect, every inch of her a true Pirate Ship, meant to strike terror into the hearts of her victims.

Molly's own heart pattered in anticipation of the advent of the _Pearl_'s captain, her darling, maddening (and possibly mad) Jack Sparrow.

Kind Fortune had led him to her not long after her arrival, widowed and penniless in Tortuga. She was not a whore, no, but taking in sewing alone had not answered. The only women in Tortuga who made enough money to do more than keep body and soul together were those who occupied the tiny upper rooms at taverns like The Faithful Bride or The Cat and Whistle. Molly had finally resolved that she must overcome her scruples if she were to have any chance of saving enough to fulfill her dream of owning her own shop, which she'd already named: Hatter's Hattery, Headgear for the Discerning Gentleman. Who could have guessed that her first customer would be her last, the wickedly handsome and much-sought-after Captain Jack Sparrow! He had singled her out that night in spite of (or maybe because of) her inexperience, putting a great many fair noses out of joint, for at that point he'd a full purse from the disposal of a recent prize in addition to his many other attractive attributes.

Their night together had been nothing short of wonderful. He might be erratic, eccentric, and a nefarious scoundrel, but he was also amusing and kind, and vastly experienced in the ways of pleasing a lady while pleasing himself most thoroughly. She blushed even now to think of how quickly he'd put her at her ease and led her into Cupid's Grove, along paths she'd barely ever imagined, for her late husband had been a staid creature. And there had been a meeting of hearts and minds as well, and she'd told him of her dream.

He had been gone the next morning, for he'd said they'd be sailing with the tide, but he'd left her gold—so much gold! -- and instructions to make him a hat before he returned.

And she had.

That was three years back. Her little shop was now a fixture in Tortuga, and a very successful one. And Jack, scoundrel and pirate, was true to her, in his way.

She roused from memory to find it already dusk, the tropical night coming on swiftly. Molly went to light the lamp and set it in the window with joy in her heart.

He came just after dark.

"Molly, love, you set out the lamp!" he said, drawing her close. Very close. He tasted deliciously of rum and his own sweet self, and his happiness was clearly evident in his heated kiss, the strength of his arms and… various other physical manifestations.

Breathless and blushing, she finally pulled away, laughing. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

"Aye, let's. But look what I've brought you – brought us!" And there was a glint in his eye that matched his golden smile as he rummaged in the pocket of his coat. He drew out a small, stoppered jar, exquisitely enameled in bright colors and exotic design. The jar wasn't sealed, and he opened it and tipped a bit of the contents onto his finger, an amber oil with the loveliest scent… it reminded her of flowers, spices, fruits… and something more… something that made her tingle with pleasure when he smoothed it into the hollow between her collarbones and down… down… "It has _aphrodesiakal properties_", he said in a husky tone that made her shiver.

"Let me see," she said. She took it from him, and sniffed it, savoring. But her brow creased, too, for she could not help noticing that the little jar was only half full.

"Jack, darling… where did you find this? And how did you learn of… about these _properties?_ Who told you? And under what circumstances?"

Jack stilled, smile fading, eyes slowly widening. "I… uh… er…"

Molly raised a brow. "Or.. perhaps I shouldn't ask?"

He gave a slight grimace. "Best not."

"I see." Molly pursed her lips as some very interesting visions sprang to mind. She saw that he was eyeing her warily and said, "_You_ are… are…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Her own eyes narrowed, and her lips twisted against a laugh. "Yes, you certainly are!" she agreed, accusing. Then grabbed a handful of soft, tangled hair and pulled him to her for another kiss.

o-o-o


End file.
